Don't Stop Me Now
Don't Stop Me Now, en español No me detengas ahora, es una canción presentada en el episodio Diva. La versión original pertenece al grupo Queen. Contexto de la canción Blaine canta esta canción para mostrarle al club que un hombre también puede ser una Diva. Letra Blaine: Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time I feel alive and the world's turning inside out, yeah I'm floating around in ecstasy So New Directions: Don't stop me now, don't stop me Blaine (con New Directions): 'Cause I'm (having a good time, having a good time) Blaine: I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva I'm gonna go go go There's no stopping me I'm burning through the skies, yeah! Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit I'm traveling at the speed of light Blaine (con New Directions): I wanna make a (supersonic man out of you) (Blaine: you!) New Directions: Don't stop me now (Blaine: I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball) Don't stop me now (Blaine: If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call) Don't stop me now (Blaine: 'Cause I'm having a good time) Don't stop me now (Blaine: Yes, I'm having a good time) Blaine: I don't want to stop at all, yeah! I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars On a collision course I am a satellite I'm out of control I am a sex machine ready to reload Like an atom bomb about to Blaine con New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, explode Blaine: I'm burning through the skies, yeah! Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit I'm trav'ling at the speed of light Blaine (con New Directions): I wanna make a (supersonic woman of you) New Directions: Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me (Blaine: Hey, hey, hey!) Don't stop me, don't stop me Ooh, ooh, ooh (Blaine: I like it) Don't stop me (Blaine: Have a good time, good time) New Directions: Don't stop me, don't stop me Blaine (con New Directions): (Oh, oh!) It's alright Blaine: Oh! Burning through the skies, yeah! Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit I'm trav'ling at the speed of light I wanna make a (con New Directions: supersonic man out of you) (Blaine: you!) New Directions: Don't stop me now (Blaine: I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball) Don't stop me now (Blaine: If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call) Don't stop me now (Blaine: 'Cause I'm having a good time) Don't stop me now (Blaine: Yes I'm having a good time) Blaine con New Directions: I don't wanna stop at all Curiosidades *El sombrero que tiene Blaine al principio de la cancion lo lanza arriba del piano y durante el video se puede observar como el sombrero esta en diferentes lugares del piano sin que nadie lo mueva. *Lea Michele dijo que le hubiera encantado presenciarlo en vivo. Vídeos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Diva Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:Solos